wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Slywyn Ravenwind
Background Slywyn is one of two surviving members of the Ravenwind line, which is in itself an offshoot of the Ravencrest line. Her most notable family member would have been Kur'talos Ravencrest, killed during the War of the Ancients thousands of years ago. She is a loner and a fighter, slow to trust anyone. Physical Description Slywyn does not look like the traditional Night Elf that people think about when someone mentions one. She doesn't move with any particular grace, unless it is the grace of someone raised in and around combat. Her body is practically festooned with scars of all sorts, and if that alone wasn't enough to rob her of whatever beauty she may have had, it doesn't seem like she had much to begin with. Slywyn's right ear droops limply, a fair-sized chunk missing out of it near the base. Her left hand middle finger is missing the tip, notably shorter than the norm. She wears few pieces of jewelry, one being a signet ring on her left hand that appears bronze in color, with a purple stone. She also has a metallic band of some sort seemingly sealed around the wrist of her left hand, with a thin chain leading to her weapon. Her facial features are marred by a large dark scar that runs from the bottom of her left cheek up and across her face, cutting off near her right temple. Her face seems slightly crooked, as if whatever gave her the wound knocked her face out of alignment, giving her a permanently crooked demeanor and smile. If you catch her smiling or with her mouth open for some reason, you might notice that the fang on the left side of her mouth has been cracked in half, leaving it's twin lonesome. She's taken to carrying a satchel at her side. She bristles when it's called a purse. Her right hand is withered and almost useless. It looks almost as if the skin was melted. She's missing her pinky finger on that hand. Personality Slywyn, or Sly as everyone calls her, has warmed up noticably since her father returned. She's still not very quick to trust anyone, and her snarky remarks can often catch some off guard, but she's much more approachable and open to conversation than she has been in the past. She, as a whole, seems much more friendly to others, despite her injuries. History Sentinels Born to a Priestess mother and a Warrior father, Slywyn seemed destined to follow in her mother's footsteps. That is, until an accident robbed her of her mother and her faith in the goddess Elune, though she tells the story to no one, and instantly clams up when asked. Her father was a Warrior who worked as an escort for the Priestesses, and simply never returned from one of his many trips of pilgrimage to one of their revered sites. With her father assumed dead, Slywyn took up her family's name and eventually left the small community she was raised in. She took up with the Sentinels, training and serving in Ashenvale until the War of the Ancients. She fought in small skirmishes, but never saw true action, always arriving too late. She returned to Ashenvale after the Sundering and remained there throughout the Long Vigil. During the Third War Slywyn once again took up arms for her people and the Sentinels, helping to counter the Orcish offensive in Ashenvale forest. There sprung up an animosity between herself and another member of her small unit, sparked by a training accident in which Slywyn was almost shot by an arrow. During the war this animosity grew until one night a confrontation erupted. Slywyn slew the other elf during an arguement by embedding a foot-long dagger into the other's elf's chest, killing her in cold blood. The other members of their unit restrained her until their Commander pronounced her sentence: Exile. Exile Slywyn was exiled to the wilds of Ashenvale forest, told never to venture to Night Elf lands or approach a Night Elven settlement. It was essentially a Death Sentence, but in kinder words. However, she was able to survive for a little over a year on her own before she heard about the Human capital of Stormwind during a trip into Astranaar to steal supplies. She made the trip to Auberdine and snuck aboard the new ship to the Human capital, intending to start anew there. She put her skills with the blade to work for the Alliance in the years she was exiled, fighting in wars and even serving in Kalimdor. Any time entering a Night Elven area was required she used a disguise or hid among other Alliance members. Fury of Ragnaros and the Ahn'Qiraj War(Vanilla) Having taken up residence in Stormwind City in the Dwarven District, Slywyn settled down and tried to find whatever work she could. Times were rough until word began to spread of events beginning in Blackrock Mountain. As Gryphons began to fly out of Stormwind, Slywyn took one at first chance. Making a name for herself as a shock trooper and protector, she served with the Dwarves and Humans throughout the campaign. Afterward, as the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj opened to the world, Slywyn travelled under an assumed name through Night Elven lands until she reached Silithus. Once again serving with many of the Human and Dwarven allies she gained during the events of Blackrock, she actually managed to set foot in the main Temple before the dark evils within were vanquished. As she travelled back to Stormwind after the events of the Ahn'Qiraj war, she met a Gnome on the ship back to Stormwind. She spent much of her time on the ship within the ship's hold, hiding from view of the sea. She met the Gnome down there as he was hiding from sea-sickness near the middle of the ship. He taught her the basics of Engineering on the trip back to Stormwind, and she continued her studies there. Following in his footsteps, she learned the intricacies of Gnomish engineering. For what she lacks in ingenuity, she makes up in the ability to reverse-engineer almost anything created by another Engineer and improve upon it. Return of the Betrayer and the assault on the Sunwell(Burning Crusade) As the Dark Portal opened to the shattered world of Draenor, Slywyn was one of the first to step foot through it. Arriving in Honor Hold, she progressed through the campaign against the Betrayer, eventually fighting at the gates of the Black Temple as a strike force progressed deep inside, eventually bringing about Illidan's downfall. She also fought in the battles to retake Quel'Danas from the Dawnblade and Kael'Thas Sunstrider. While she heard about the appearance of Kil'Jaeden deep within the Sunwell, she never actually saw him or any of his Lieutenants. The Caverns of Time and the Bronze Dragonflight Upon returning to Shattrath City after the events of the Sunwell, Slywyn heard that the Bronze Dragonflight was searching for adventurers to assist them against the Infinite Dragonflight. She journeyed to the Caverns of Time in Tanaris, intending to assist them in any way she could. She learned while she was there that some of the Flight had taken notice of her during the fighting of the Ahn'Qiraj war, and recruited her to assist them. As a result, she wears the signet ring of the Bronze Dragonflight. It is a small bronze band with a purple stone set within it, and she rarely removes it. She doesn't speak about the extent of her work with the Flight, but often travels to the Caverns seemingly at random. The Wrath of the Lich King Still working with many of the same Human forces that she had been since she came to Stormwind, Slywyn travelled with them to Northrend as the icy continent began to awaken from it's long slumber. With the help of her allies and several of her Engineering creations, she managed to survive the long campaign against the Lich King and the forces of the Scourge in Northrend and Icecrown. She collected many more scars to add to her "collection" throughout the action in Northrend, collecting her most distinguishing mark from the shield of a reanimated skeleton in Icecrown Citadel. She lowered her shield for but a moment to catch her bearings during a fight in the lower reaches of the citadel, and her opponent caught her across the face with the edge of it's shield. The blow shattered the faceguard of her helmet and surely would have slain her if she hadn't been wearing it in the first place. She managed to fend off several more undead monstrosities long enough for reinforcements to arrive. She later passed out from blood loss, leaving her unconcious from her injuries during the fall of the Lich King. She later awoke to find that the healing done to her face had been passing at best, leaving her face in it's current condition. She wears her crooked smile like a badge of honor, and the story of how she obtained it is one of the few things about herself she will openly tell anyone. Return At the end of almost ten years of exile, Slywyn learned that her mother's ring, the thing that sparked the final lethal confrontation that earned her exile, had been found. She also learned that the Temple of the Moon had reviewed her commander's judgement of exile and overturned it, ruling that she would be sentenced to death or imprisoned in the barrow dens should she ever be found. Even with the risk of death, she snuck into Darnassus to attempt to retrieve the ring and was captured by the Sentinels just outside the Temple of the Moon. A few days later she was put on trial for breaking exile, murder, and the assault on two Sentinels during her escape. After being brought to the Temple from the barrow dens in Darnassus where she was being held by the Sentinels, her trial began with a bit of an audience. After an interjection from one of the audience members on her behalf, Slywyn was released into the custody of the organization known as The Shan're in the hopes that she can be rehabilitated from her "violent ways" and return to normal Night Elven society. Now under their wing and guidance, she is once again free to move about Night Elven lands, and enjoys the opportunity to be home, even if a watchful eye is never far away. Cataclysm The war against Deathwing is still in it's early stages, but already Slywyn, newly freed from her exile, is growing weary of war. Hoping to try something new, she's become much more serious about her crafting and building skills, hoping to start up some kind of business or service. She still lends her skills to Alliance and Night Elf forces as needed, but always looks to the horizon for new options and opportunities. Hyjal When the Shan're made the trip to Hyjal, none of the Elves knew how long the trip would be, or how the trip would change many of them. Especially Slywyn. With her father's return, and Ty's courtship, Sly has matured and mellowed much over the course of the journey. Of course, no journey is complete without sacrifice, and Slywyn is no exemption. Having found a deposit of elementium, Slywyn returned to Darnassus craft the metal into gifts and other amusements for the Shan're. Unfortunately for her, an accident with the forge robbed her of most of the use of her right hand, her sword arm. Handicapped and unable to continue her career as a Warrior, Slywyn has since retired to Darnassus. The Future With her current funds able to provide, Slywyn opened a small Engineering shop in Darnassus, the first, or one of the first, of it's kind. While business may be slow, very slow, at times, she makes enough filling orders and providing for what customers come in to provide for what she needs and to keep the shop running. Some customers come in simply to talk, or marvel at the Night Elf running the engineering and metalworking shop. She's devised some ways to make use of her right hand, in particular a mechanical claw for gripping and holding things, which she sometimes uses to 'threaten' customers playfully. Tygranath can sometimes be seen helping her in the shop, should he be in town. Companions Moonclaw Moonclaw is Slywyn's moonsaber, the most recent of many. A large, dark-colored tiger, he travels with her everywhere she goes. She often even fights from saber-back, having recieved mounted combat training during her time in the Sentinels. Her mount bears scars much like she does, though quite many fewer than she. He is nearing the end of his useful lifespan as a mount, though is still quite strong and fast. Slywyn continues to use him, and plans to ride him until the day she feels he can no longer safely carry her weight. He's since been retired to Moonglade to live out the rest of his days in comfort. Malcarion Malcarion has seemingly disappeared to who knows where. When asked where the drake has gone, Slywyn simply shrugs. Sathalia Sathalia and Slywyn split. Sath's since been confirmed dead. Little Claw Little Claw is the offspring of Slywyn's Moonsaber Moonclaw. She's been training him steadily to suceed Moonclaw as her saber mount. The little cub seems healthy and strong. "Greenie" or "Elf" "Greenie" has joined the Shan're, and outside of playful bickering now and again, the two are no longer an item. Tygranath Lilylight Ty and Sly have been dating, and though Slywyn has retreated to Darnassus to open her shop and tend to her injured hand, the two are still often seen together when out and about, laughing and generally enjoying themselves when Tygranath is in Darnassus. Trivia While she often puts on a brave front, she has a crippling phobia of water. She can deal with being on a ship, but swimming is out of the question. Her armor is even enchanted to float should she ever fall in, as she cannot swim. She only drinks alcohol rarely, but when she does she often overindulges and ends up not remembering the night before when she wakes up. While she has the brute strength to fight with a two-handed weapon, and often carries one when in cities, she prefers to fight with a one-handed blade and shield. She prefers to be at the forefront of whatever battle she's in and take blows for others, keeping them from harm. Scar Stories Missing Fingertip "What? Oh, that? When I was working on an engine for someone's chopper, I was installing the steam pistons. The shaft slipped off of the fitting and fell down into the cylinder. My finger was in the way." Shoulder Circle "This thing? I was fighting a Warlock out in the Outland, had a Felguard with him. I lost sight of it trying to track down the Warlock, and he rushed me with his axe. The bottom part is pointed, and he pierced straight through my armor and my shoulder. That arm was useless for almost two months." Quotes "Look, I don't have to like you. I just have to work with you." "If you throw insults my way one more time you'll catch the sharp end of my blade." Art Bust, scar and ear correct. Full-body. Ear not injured. Category:Archived Characters